


I'd rather be blind than not look in your eyes

by vindice



Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [6]
Category: Digimon
Genre: Bad Decisions, KHR AU, M/M, Mafia Boss Taichi, Mimi as The Voice of Reason, Multi, Protective Yamato, Yamato will have None Of That, Yamato will reluctantly have Some Of That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: “Come on, this doesn’t even make it into the top ten of stupid things I’ve done.” Taichi tells him calmly. “You’re completely overreacting.”





	I'd rather be blind than not look in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts).



> 193\. “Come on, this doesn’t even make it into the top 10 of stupid things I’ve done. You’re completely overreacting.” for my Elle!!
> 
> You don’t need previous knowledge of KHR to understand other than flames! Here’s a crash course from the [Wiki](https://reborn.fandom.com/wiki/Dying_Will_Flames_of_the_Sky) in case you want to explore it further:
> 
> “The Dying Will Flames of the Sky are named after seven weather phenomena in the sky: the Sky itself, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, and Mist. However, while they are all referred to as "Flames," some attributes actually have properties more similar to other natural elements, such as water and electricity.”
> 
> Sky - Harmony: the rarest of them all. In good hands, you can think of it as the feeling of _welcome home_.  
> Storm - Disintegration: think “acid.” Disintegrates everything it touches, if the user so much as wishes.  
> Rain - Tranquility: calm down; anesthetic. Or, if you know the feeling, being high.  
> Sun - Activation: curation, healing; a misuse of the flames could cause an over excess of the healing property, which could by ende kill someone.  
> Lightning - Hardening: creates shields. Protect.  
> Mist - Construction: illusions; creates. Your imagination is the limit.  
> Cloud - Propagation: multiplies.

Yamato is fuming.

Taichi finds it entertaining, even if he would never dare to show it. The way his face gets all vicious when he’s usually so serious, so at ease, is fascinating. That his frowns are more adorable than they have any right to be is just a bonus, though, that probably has more to do with Taichi being in love with his best friend. He’s seen Yamato make Daisuke nervous enough to be on edge when he wasn't even looking at him, all because he was upset at Taichi.

“ _Come on, this doesn’t even make it into the top ten of stupid things I’ve done,_ ” Taichi tells him calmly, making sure to keep his expression collected even though he knows his fond amusement is showing in his eyes. “ _You’re completely overreacting_.”

Once in a while, Taichi wishes he could keep his mouth shut. Most of those occasions end up with his brain making vinyl scratch sounds, like a record stopped abruptly, and thinking that no, not really, he doesn’t really wish that.

Not even when Yamato’s fierce glare is directed at him, like right now.

“ _Overreacting_?!” Yamato hisses, because screeching isn’t really something he does.   He turns to look around the room with one of his sarcastic expressions, chuckling dryly. “He thinks I am overreacting.”

Jyou’s eyes are solemn behind his glasses, and his brow has a soft downward tilt to it, his lips slightly pursed. He’s keeping his opinions to himself, and he has a lot of them, Taichi’s sure. The only thing holding back his Sun is that this isn’t one of the times Taichi can be talked out of something. He’s already made up his mind, and as much as he never wanted the mantle, he’s the Boss, and his word is final.

Yamato has no such reservations.

“Sora,” Yamato narrows his eyes.

Sora, who so far has been seated neatly on the floor, at the far end of the low level table, unwrinkles her kimono and gets up slowly. Her face is carefully blank, making it impossible for any of them to get a clean read of what’s going through her head. His Lightning walks unhurriedly towards the exit, but stops right under the threshold and looks Taichi straight in the eye without saying a word before walking out the room, making it clear what she thinks of the whole situation.

Well. There goes that.

“Yamato,” Mimi calls out calmly, drawing their attention to her. She’s been lounging face down on the sofa near the entrance, careful of not crushing the lily on her hair, which brings out her eyes. Her pink yukata is slightly ridden in a way that makes her curves stand out, but the whole subject has made it so that not even Koushirou, who is usually more open than Jyou about appreciating their girlfriend in public, seems too interested at the moment. Which is a shame, really. “Taichi will be fine.”

Yamato’s eyes glint dangerously. “ _Taichi_ is going to get himself _killed_ , accepting _their_ _terms_ so easily. Going into the snake’s den like that, it’s practically suicide! With no bodyguards nor arms, and no protection whatsoever, after those  _backstabbing_   _rats_ have been a pest in _our_ territory for this long.”

His words are said venomously, some of them stressed with such killing intent that the lights above them flicker for a second before going back to normal.

Taichi is just as touched as the first time his Storm was so vehement about his safety, and all the ones that followed. But even if he’s right, mafia life is always filled with risks and dangerous hazards.

Sometimes there’s no right or bad decision to make, sometimes there’s only bad or worse decisions to take, and a boss has to thread carefully and choose the one best suited for the situation at hand.

“I don’t see what’s the big deal,” before Yamato can even protest, she says, “all we have to do is conceal us carefully, right? They said not to bring anyone, but they didn’t say anything about us being there already.”

Taichi hides his smile behind his cup of tea. Mimi has changed a lot over the years, the easily scared little girl long gone, leaving behind a just as sweet, cool-headed strategist. She balances Yamato well in situations like this, when Taichi’s wellbeing clouds his judgement, rare as they are.

Taichi couldn’t have asked for a better Mist.

“Statistically speaking, there’s a lot of things that could go wrong,” Koushirou, who’s been quietly surveying things on his computer ever since they walked into the room, joins in. “But Digidestined speaking, we’ve gone through with worse odds.”

He can’t help the warm feeling that comes with being proud of Koushirou.

Mimi’s smile takes a slight edge at that, eyes glinting knowingly. “See?”

Yamato grumbles, muttering profanities in French under his breath.

“Fine,” he reluctantly gives in, after hours of having been discussing this. Taichi bites back a grin.

“You are dismissed,” Taichi says with a small smile.

Jyou seems more relaxed now, too. Not as tense as he was when Taichi had proclaimed he was going to meet up with Vandemon and Himekawa on his own. He walks to the sofa to help his girlfriend up while Koushirou gathers his things, and they wait until he catches up to them at a leisurely pace. Mimi winks at Taichi before walking out, ensuring him that Sora will be informed of the new turn of events, leaving him and Yamato to themselves.

Really, they could have settled this earlier if Mimi hadn’t wanted to watch the world burn first. _Mischievous wayward Mists,_  he thinks fondly. That’s why she hadn’t piped in up until then.

Once alone, Yamato has a hand on his hip while the other ruffles his hair, rubbing his face in the process. A small, dissatisfied frown mars his gorgeous features, and he lets out a deep breath. Now that everyone has left, his shoulders seem to have sunk almost unnoticeably.

“You _will_ use bulletproof protection, you hear me?” Yamato scowls, his tone giving way for no arguments, but there’s concern showing openly in his eyes.

Taichi loves Yamato. He would do anything for him. He’s beyond sure Yamato would do just as much, and even more, and he adores him endlessly for it.

Because after everything Yamato’s been through, that he entrusts Taichi with that part of himself, cares enough to let him have as big an influence and control over him as he has on Taichi, is the greatest gift Taichi’s ever had.

If reassuring him will ease his doubts and worries, Taichi will happily oblige.

He smiles softly, rearranging himself and lifting his arms in a welcoming gesture, but he doesn’t say a word yet. He’s sitting on his favorite chair, the one big enough for both of them, waiting patiently for his partner to  follow up when he’s ready.

Yamato searches his expression for a moment, gaze wandering through his face, as if making sure Taichi is really okay with all of what they’ve been saying, as if he’s not trying to pull another selfless act. Which, given Taichi’s history, he doesn’t blame him nor is offended. He’s been known to do whatever it takes to protect those he loves, and Yamato is more aware of it than anyone could possibly be.

Sometimes he still wonders what’s it that Yamato and the others see in him, that makes it worth the stay, after everything he’s put them through.

Yamato seems to find what he’s been looking for because after a short while his wrists lose the rigidity and his fingers aren’t as strained as they were. He walks forward until he reaches Taichi and gives him a weary smile before giving in and sitting sideways in Taichi’s lap, legs hanging off the arm of the chair.

Taichi immediately slides his arms around his waist, sighing in contentment when they find a comfortable position and burying his nose in the blond’s throat.

Yamato, for all that he’s his Storm, has always been capable of soothing Taichi quicker than even Koushirou’s Rain.

He pecks him on the neck. Yamato melts under his touch.

“Yes, love,” Taichi says, nuzzling his cheek with his nose.

“And you will use Koushirou’s new goggles,” Yamato tells him. Taichi nods. Yamato’s playing with the hair in the nape of his head and his eyes have fallen closed, enjoying the touch. “Okay. We’ll talk more about this tomorrow before you have to meet up with them two days from now.”

“Mhm,” Taichi agrees.

Yamato hugs him, burying his face in Taichi’s hair. In a low voice, he murmurs, “I just want you to be safe.”

It’s quiet, reverberating like a confession. It’s also vulnerable, and it breaks Taichi’s heart. He hates he’s the reason behind that tone.

Taichi scoops him close, and he looks up. He wants to see Yamato eye to eye, let him know he does.

“I know, love,” Taichi says, softly, and there’s no doubt his eyes show the tenderness swelling in his chest. “And I want _you_ to be safe, too.”

Taichi would go to unimaginable measures to ensure that.

**Author's Note:**

> For this story I headcanon Yamato to be just like Hayato, but his strongest Flame is Sun (because R27 always), though Storm is a close second. It just so happened that Jyou was a Misty Sun, and with how his favored field of work has been medicine even before they met, that’s why he was more suitable as a Sun Guardian. 
> 
> This wasn’t _exactly_ made with the idea of being angsty, but, for extra angst? If you’ve seen KHR, I was thinking of that mental scene of TYL!Tsuna on that meeting with Millefiore while writing this, just so you know. *eyes emoji*


End file.
